User talk:Damesukekun/Archive7
Wordmarks Hi! I noticed that the workmark(s) on the wiki feature various vocaloid and I was wondering if I may make additional ones. I need to practice some graphic design requests and I thought something small and quick like the wordmark would be a big help. Additionally, there are a couple notable vocaloid who aren't on a wordmark... but who get's added can be discussed if you like the idea. Best regards, 14:37,4/5/2015 : Edit: I made a thread if you want to share opinions on it... I learned a bit more about how Wordmarks work on the wiki now so ignore my ignorance! 01:07,4/6/2015 ::I'll see the thread later. Damesukekun (talk) 01:29, April 9, 2015 (UTC) delete pocaloid users songs Could you delete all the song pages of songs by Ulises Montiel Cuevas? He has a bunch of songs on his channel where he clarifies he uses pocaloid. You can find them all just by searching his name in the wiki. EmbraceEvil (talk) 20:09, April 20, 2015 (UTC)EmbraceEvil https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psk8n0kKSHE here is the pocaloid video. it's in the description. while he may not use it anymore, from Angel i understand as long as he keeps pocaloid on his channel his stuff has got to go EmbraceEvil (talk) 05:28, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'll discuss this matter with other admins. Damesukekun (talk) 06:12, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :thank you EmbraceEvil (talk) 06:16, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Flower translation Hi Damesukekun, sorry to bother you. If you have time, could you translate this tweet regarding Flower's gender? It is a subject that is causing a lot of contention in the fandom. Dizzyzebra (talk) 08:15, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :"A flower has (both or either) stamen(s) and/or pistil(s).　This is my know-it-all comment." However V Flower stressed pistil in the reply tweet so it's highly possible that V Flower is female. Damesukekun (talk) 13:08, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Romaji Lyrics Hello! Sorry to bother you. I didn't know whom to ask, so I came here ^^; Can you help me with this, please? Google romanized this--->霧雨煙る9月の夜の駐車場から as "Kirisame kemuru 9 tsuki no yoru no chūshajō kara" I think this is incorrect, but I can't understand her. What does she says at 2.07 ? Also, I'm not sure if "ひらひら" is "hirahira" or "hira hira". If there is more errors in romaji lyrics, can you fix them? Thank you (^_^ ;) Aone (talk) 01:45, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed. 9月 is ku-gatsu and ひらひら is hirahira. Damesukekun (talk) 03:57, June 7, 2015 (UTC) English loan words and romaji I think that it is more helpful to write down the romaji of the katakana instead of the original English word. For example, in "Kusari no Shoujo" "てすと" is sung, not "test", and in "Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" it's "きいぷ" and not "ki:p". The romaji is for people who want to sing the song, and "test" might throw someone off (even if it's in italics). —umbreon12 05:38, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Got it. Damesukekun (talk) 07:33, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Kyounosuke Hi Damesukekun, sorry to bother you. There's been some confusion regarding Kyonosuke's (Iroha's voice provider) gender. We are unsure whether he is transgender, what gender he identifies as, and how this relates to Iroha's classification. I think he talks about it on his blog, could you possibly find any statements that might clear up the issue? http://ameblo.jp/tokyounosuke/ Many thanks, Dizzyzebra (talk) 11:10, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :He is a male person. He is not either a transgender or a crossdresser. He is a freelance singer and has a wide voice range, which led to his career as Iroha's voice provider. He states nothing about his gender on his blog, but it's because Japanese fans have no doubt that he is "he" and he feels no need to mention it. Maybe he doesn't even know the confusion among western fans. Damesukekun (talk) 13:38, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Translating Can you translate the description of this video please?NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 17:49, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :"You know, I make and upload an English ballade song. Oliver really kills me with his cuteness." Damesukekun (talk) 01:56, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you!! NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 02:05, June 22, 2015 (UTC) English Title Hello, Damesukekun. Can you translate this song's title, please? I found an English title ("Flame Princess") but it was translated by an unrecommended reprinter, and I didn't want to make a mistake again. Also, can you translate the description too? I guess it says something about MEIKO's birthday but I'm not sure. Thank you. Aonekochan (talk) 01:22, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :The title is Flame Princess and the comment means "Happy birthday, Meiko." Damesukekun (talk) 03:52, June 24, 2015 (UTC) RE:Comment Removal Hello! Thanks for the warning about removing my comment and... sorry for the inconvenience that my comment generated. DisaPP (talk) 22:08, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Translation Romaji Yeah, I knew the romaji was a little wonky on this one, so I apologize. I was going to go back and listen through the song to try and fix some of the mistakes. I normally use a translation app to convert all the lyrics, but I didn't have my phone on hand so I went and used Translate (i.e. fatal mistake). I'll run through and see what needs to be fixed. Normally I don't use an app at all since Japanese isn't that difficult to read. ^ ^; OtterJiang (talk) 23:27, July 2, 2015 (UTC) please block http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/209.195.72.249 please block this person. they are spamming/arguing with people over shipping despite being asked not to and being warned they would be blocked in the past multiple times EmbraceEvil (talk) 07:14, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :The person is annoying, but you can't say he/she is breaking the Wiki rules. Don't overreact to him/her. Leave him/her alone. Damesukekun (talk) 14:28, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Blocked infinitely due to a blatant announcement of continuous spamming. Damesukekun (talk) 15:34, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: about recent page protection There was no counter productive editing warring on Xin Hua's page, I gave both Misteryeevee and Umbreon126 the go ahead to alter the information on Chinese Vocaloids as needed. So this was to slow down IP editing not user editing. Please remove the block from the page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:25, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Unblocked the page. Damesukekun (talk) 00:48, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:52, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Please Ban This User There is an user (I also think this is the same person) replacing pages' content with unnecessary stuff. Aonekochan (talk) 10:02, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Done. Damesukekun (talk) 15:21, July 9, 2015 (UTC) About deleting song pages If this is about OtterJiang's edits, then please just put a Template:MusicWIP notice at the top so that Someone else who has time can go through the pages and correct them. Deleting a completed page without a reason is not the best idea. I'm going to restore them and do this but if there is an issue please state so in the forum or in the comments of the articles so I know what is going on. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:16, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :I marked them myself and added that I will go through them later. And will comment to OtterJiang if she/he doesn't see your message first. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:26, July 11, 2015 (UTC) UTAU Hatsune Miku V3 Someone made an Illegal UTAU page, the UTAU uses recordings from Hatsune Miku V3. I don't know any other UTAU admins, except O Herman and he isn't really that active, shouldn't this page be deleted? NickTheWoodenToaster 19:21, July 15, 2015‎ (UTC) :I removed the page and blocked him, and reported the illegal MEGA download link to Crypton. :Please don't forget to leave four tildes or your signature. Damesukekun (talk) 04:36, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism IP 5.66.122.216 removed content from the English Phonetics page. Aonekochan (talk) 20:49, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :Bunai has blocked the IP. Damesukekun (talk) 23:00, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Stop Making Japanese Pages :While I'm particularly irked this entire conversation has been going on without me knowing/being present, I do need to work on my Japanese a lot a bit more. I haven't been studying as much as I would've liked and thanks to the lack of sleep from yesterday I sort of just didn't care/didn't pay attention to what I was doing with the last one. :I'm not happy with how the page turned out and I apologize deeply for my mistakes, of which there were many (I was looking at all the corrections and basically dying inside). I have to agree that blocking over mis-reading kanji is a little overboard, and I am doing what I can to improve. I will happily listen to and talk about ways that I can be a better help. :And take it from me personally when I say I am NOT badge farming. There is literally no value in those badges, they just...sit there on your page, I mean, what good do they do anybody? I'm a little offended you would accuse me of that, but it's whatever, I guess it makes sense seeing as I'm editing a ton every day. But just know that is not the case, take it from me. :To prove it, I'm moving to a new account with a new name and new everything. No badges or whatever. Because again, they literally mean nothing, and it's pretty silly you'd accuse me of farming for little pixels that "look good" on my page. :Again, I apologize for not paying attention and not being as focused as I need to be, I will definitely work hard to improve on that, especially since it's bringing up this much concern. I don't want to give the Wiki a bad name and considering how Otaku feels about us I'd love to prove them wrong instead of making them feel even more justified. I will very carefully look at the Japanese now if I do decide to put up more pages, but I'll focus more on Chinese/Korean song pages for now, as well as English and Spanish. :Thanks, :OtterJiang (talk) 12:54, August 3, 2015 (UTC)OtterJiang :The reason I gave you a strong warning is you removed my previous messages without any responses. You didn't even bother to say "got it" or so. Anyway refrain from editing Japanese lyrics unless you really understand Japanese. Damesukekun (talk) 13:20, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :That can't be right, I know that I responded. Thanks for ignoring the rest of what I wrote though, really appreciate that. >_>' I plan on studying Japanese more and working on recognizing kanji and how to write certain words. Thanks again, :OtterJiang (talk) 16:51, August 3, 2015 (UTC)OtterJiang Tried My Luck on a New Page I decided to give the Japanese page another shot. Look at Smile For Me, and tell me if I missed any mistakes. I worked hard to make sure everything was in place and there weren't any mistranslations. I'm confident I did it right, but I would like you to look over it to make sure I did it well. :) Ensoka (talk) 17:54, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Ensoka :You did a fine translation, but please note we accept only official translations here. Try Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki. :Just one thing. づ in modern Japanese is pronounced the same as ず, so づ in romaji is zu, not dzu. Damesukekun (talk) 07:05, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Japanese and Romaji Lyrics I'm sorry I let that happen again, I should have checked it over again before finalizing the page. In my rush I screwed up again, and I apologize profusely for it. I don't recall making the Katakana mistake, though? Nijiiro Yuuki doesn't have any Katakana in it, so I'm not sure why you're telling me that here. Regardless, I'll have to watch for that. I seriously have no idea how I missed the "suru nda", I know that word >_>' Again I apologize, and I'll have a family member look over my lyrics from now on, whenever I make a Japanese song again. Though you don't have to worry too much, I'll be turning my attention to Spanish and Korean soon. I think we could both use a break from Japanese song pages. Followup on Nijiiro Yuuki I think it's worth noting that the changes you made are techinically incorrect. The kanji used were the same ones in the video, I watched it through and wrote them out, and listened to the pronunciation. So the kanji you replaced or corrected aren't incorrect, those are the lyrics in the video. You can take a look at the video and compare, but the lyrics I had originally written were straight from the video. The kanji you used isn't the same. Ensoka (talk) 18:08, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :First of all I am a native Japanese speaker living in Japan. If you watch the original video uploaded to YouTube, you'll understand you're wrong. :Don't forget to leave your signature on my talk page. Damesukekun (talk) 04:21, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :Went back and listened to it, you are right, I wasn't listening to the lyrics and I misheard, (the "tachimukau" did sound like "nekau" to me, that was my bad and partially the tuning's). I'll take care to listen closer and pay more attention to it later, again I apologize, didn't mean to accuse or offend. I will do my best to make sure I don't make those mistakes again. :Just know that I am not doing it intentionally, especially not trying to wreck the Wikia's reputation. :Thank you for being diligent enough to catch my mistakes and correct me, I honestly do appreciate it. Ensoka (talk) 00:41, August 18, 2015 (UTC)Ensoka Re: Romaji That song was taken from the Lyrics Wikia. I didn't write those lyrics, I just moved them from one Wikia to another. If you have a problem with the Romaji, talk to the person that made the song, not me. I assumed that being on the Lyrics Wikia it was correct, considering it's a Wikia connected to this one that cares about its image and not being some fan fodder. That was not my fault, so I would appreciate it if you didn't blame me for it. I make mistakes, yes, but I'm doing what I can to improve, and I thought it would be all right to take some middle ground and move some Japanese songs from the Lyrics Wikia to here. That was not my fault, and it does not warrant a block. It may have been messed up, but it wasn't my fault this time. If it really bothers you so much, why don't you take the time to teach me, yourself? I would happily learn the things I need to know to make sure I don't make mistakes from you, so long as its an improvement. I don't want to make mistakes or willingly "sabotage" the Wikia, or whatever it is you think I'm trying to do. I am trying to help, so if you would like to help me improve, that would be much more beneficial than pointing out mistakes all the time and threatening to block me. Thanks, Ensoka (talk) 14:21, August 23, 2015 (UTC)Ensoka :It was your fault on this wiki anyway. You didn't check the accuracy of the source. As you metioned on your own blog, you still have a long way to improve your Japanese listening and writing skills. If I'd teach you, I'll have to start from the very beginning and that's not my business. It'll be prudent to refrain from starting new pages until you attain enough listening and writing skills. Damesukekun (talk) 15:17, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :One would assume that if it were on the Lyrics Wikia, whose sole purpose is to write lyrics for VOCALOID songs, would have written the accurate ''lyrics, and since both Wikias ''copy and paste ''the songs onto each other's wikis, I'm somewhat surprised you think people would go and review. I'd fix the Korean from time to time on the Lyrics Wikia, but because there are so many people'' on top of Japanese I was certain a "quality check" wouldn't have been necessary. :And no, you wouldn't have to go back from the beginning if you did teach me, all I'd need is how to set up past/present/future tenses, configure certain verbs and sentence structure. I can speak Japanese fine, but there are hiccups with writing that are easily taught by someone who's so proficient in it, like yourself. Just saying. Ensoka (talk) 19:02, August 23, 2015 (UTC)Ensoka Kohaku Otori help There seems to be a list of characters in a sort of relationship with her on this web. And under that part, there's a little biography for Kohaku. Do you mind helping us translate it so it could be put in her page? Here is her website. Thanks! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 02:41, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I'll do it later. Damesukekun (talk) 14:27, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! :) - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 14:42, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ALYS Hi Damesukekun, sorry to bother you. If you have time, would you mind translating a short question about ALYS? There has been some controversy surrounding her, and folks would like to ask CeVIO directly about her status, but CeVIO only speaks Japanese. This is the sort of thing English fans want to ask: 'Have you heard of ALYS? She wants to be a French CeVIO.' If it's possible to translate that sentence to Japanese so I could send them a message, it would be much appreciated. Thanks! Dizzyzebra (talk) 17:21, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :Can you send an emil at damesukekun(at)live.jp and tell me your email address? I'll send you a translation via email. Damesukekun (talk) 22:48, August 29, 2015 (UTC) More Kohaku stuff Someone posted this chart thing on VO. I'm unsure of what this is. Is it that she's having a regular VOCALOID4 release as well? Or something? - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:21, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yamaha released a new media press on Sep.1. The chart is a part of the press. The topic is, the company is developing plug-ins for multiple non-Vocaloid voicebanks, and the voicebanks will be editable on Vocaloid interface with the plug-ins. The Vocaloid Unity-chan is not clearly mentioned in the press, but Yamaha implied the Unity-chan release as a Vocaloid product. Damesukekun (talk) 08:30, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Romanization of 「を」 I was wondering, how exactly are we suppost to romanize the character を? I've seen it written as "wo" and "o", the VOCALOID software by default pronounces it as "o", but I've also heard native speakers pronounce it as "wo". I would like to know for sure to make romaji translyrics here more acruate and to better speak the language. I feel that you are the best person here to ask. - Meerkat (talk) 22:19, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :In modern Japanese を is pronounced the same as お, and Ministry of Education and Science supports "o" for を romanization. Yet を is pronounced as "wo" in some dialects and most Japanese speakers accept the pronunciation. The o/wo difference matters little for native speakers. It's your choice. Damesukekun (talk) 04:12, September 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, thank you very much for clearing that up. - Meerkat (talk) 04:17, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Block? Hello. This may seem personal but can you block IP 159.146.2.59 and 159.146.3.43? I blocked him from my accounts on other sites, now he is spamming this wiki. And I don't think he will be helpful to the VOCALOID wiki, he is just trying to annoy me. Revoluxionist (talk) 17:59, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Umbreon bocked him/her. Damesukekun (talk) 00:04, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Starlite★Lydian Hello. I romanized the lyrics of that song, but I'm not going to add it to "the actual page" because I think there are tons of mistakes with spacing. Can you fix them , please? And I have a few questions too. #Is 未だ "imada" or "mada"? Wiktionary says it's "imada" but I hear "mada". #Do I have to capitalize "kokoro" (ココロ)? Also, at the end of the song I hear "...sonotoki ni wa watashi..." but I don't see に in video. (note: I know we shouldn't remove talk page content but I removed my old message -it was about Starlite Lydian's lyrics too- because it's no longer needed.) Shiny Articuno (talk) 14:24, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :未だ is mada in this song. I corrected some other words too. Damesukekun (talk) 15:21, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you so much! Shiny Articuno (talk) 15:25, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Kanji Reading I actually listen to the song a few times after doing the romaji before making the page so that it's all correct, but maybe I've missed a few? Sorry for the error, I'll try to pay closer attention in the future. Olliefar (talk) 20:20, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Removal of Hyphens from Romaja I appreciate you sending the link to Umbreon for the article on romanization, though I personally feel it would benefit me more if you had simply sent it to me instead of another admin's page. I'm literally a hyperlink away. Regardless, I'll be revising Korean song pages and fixing those parts. I have everything else under my belt, but I was unaware of the h transforming d's and g's into t's and k's. None of my studies in Korean showed me that. Looking through a dictionary I bought April 2015, it did not have this romanization technique included in any of the words. Needless to say, that was a touch of a new thing for me, something I hadn't learned (and I've been studying that language relentlessly for the last year). I will be sure to keep it in mind with the coming edits. Thanks, and I apologize for the mistakes. Though it's fair to point out that, contrary to popular belief, I do know what I'm doing. And if I don't, I'll be quick to learn. However I do appreciate your deep concern for my wellbeing. Thanks again, Ensoka (talk) 04:40, October 15, 2015 (UTC)Ensoka Arsloid's relation to Akira Kano Hello, I was wondering if you could look at Arsloid's product page and see whether Arsloid's mascot is Akira Kano. I am under the impression that Arsloid is only based on Akira Kano, however this might be the result of a translation error or misunderstanding. It would be great if you could tell me how the two names relate, thank you! Purpled 23:16, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :You are right. I'll correct the page. Thank you for telling me. Damesukekun (talk) 03:52, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Title Romaji Hi! What would be the romanized text of this title: "週末神主★祝詞ガール" ? Thank you in advance. Olliefar (talk) 21:29, October 28, 2015 (UTC) w:c:vocaloidlyrics:Schwarzer Regen This doesn't seem right to me. Could you check this translation? —umbreon12 10:01, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :Updated. Damesukekun (talk) 11:08, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Unity-chan's release Hey Damesuke, I have no idea how to read this. People aren't really giving the same answers from these pieces of sources. A video Article a tweet Is Unity-chan releasing on the 29th? What is happening on the 21st? Also, I'm unsure of what design they're sticking with. The showed us the "Candy Rock Star" one in August, but here it seems she's using her other design but with tweaks. :/ Thanks! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:30, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :Here is the release schedule of Unity-chan. :Dec. 21, 2015 Vocaloid SDK for for Unity at Yamaha online shop. :Dec. 29-31, 2015 Vocaloid Unity-chan Limited Edition at Comic Market. :January 2016 Vocaloid Unity-chan at Yamaha Vocaloid Shop. :January 2016 Mobile Vocaloid Editor for iOS at Apple Store. Damesukekun (talk) 14:52, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Producers with controversy Hello, I was contacted by Crusher-P last night about possibly editing and or remove the 'controversial' section of Circus-P's page. The reasons have been that they are being harassed by users online and the producer finds it discouraging to see this on their page. Although they had no particular issue with it before, I can understand why it would be affecting their life now. From my view, mentioning past ills is some what necessary, but when it comes to the safety of the person involved that is when it gets questionable. While this comment is mainly about me giving a heads up, I wanted to know your views, suggestions, opinions etc. Because this may apply to Planty-P and future producers. Thank you. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:44, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :I find no reason to remove or "hide" this bad history of his. Still he has already corrected the situation so should not be blamed for his past actions now. I think we can just touch the pocaloid use and put the article at the bottom of the page, emphasizing that he now uses legal vocaloid productions. Damesukekun (talk) 04:04, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :最近英語あまり使ってないから、言いたいことがうまく書けない・・・orz :Block Quote Honestly, if people are still harassing Circus because of his past performances, then I think that's an issue... especially since he doesn't do it anymore and proved honesty by showing his VOCALOIDs. While I also feel that it's historical information, I think his safety counts more. :/ I'm not sure about Planty and other controversial producers... but I think if they can prove themselves like Circus did and redeem themselves, then I suppose it would be up for discussion? - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 16:01, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- I feel incredibly conflicted about this and cannot word my reasoning properly, but I think both that it should go if it's that toxic and that it shouldn't be our problem if immature dicks are immature —umbreon12 18:44, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- I find no reason to remove or "hide" this bad history of his. Still he has already corrected the situation so should not be blamed for his past actions now. I think we can just touch the pocaloid use and put the article at the bottom of the page, emphasizing that he now uses legal vocaloid productions. Damesukekun (talk) 04:04, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :Gathered all comments from admins. Here is my reply. :To start, I don't want this wiki to be come a ground for launching people's personal agendas because it gets really ugly. If anything I would like to see that visitors and fans can view us as a fair place and not the be-all judge of the Vocaloid franchise and fandom. Since we are an information site and community- first of all. :@Misteryeevee and Damesukekun. I agree this this, however, there should be a visible edit in the controversy section that states the status of the user is now okay and that readers should not harass the producer over past ills. :@Umbreon126. As mentioned, considering that people were using the information provided on this wiki to be toxic then it does become our problem since we were the, well, the gun, sort of speak. :Thanks for your comments and again suggestions our welcomed as I think of what can be done about certain producer pages. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:28, December 9, 2015 (UTC) More Unity-chan Stuff Hi! So Mistery found this page that has to do with Unity-chan. There was a discussion here about if it is of importance or not. We thought it might be useful for you to take a peek at it and see if there's new stuff the Wiki needs to know about. Thanks a bunch! 02:11,12/9/2015 :Hi, left a comment on the discussion board. Damesukekun (talk) 04:26, December 9, 2015 (UTC) flower Hey Damesukekun, I am so sorry for pestering you about stuff again this month. Unity-chan is certainly confusing to understand, but this is about a different VOCALOID this time. It seems we are receiving a very specific complaint about who developed v flower (or v4 flower). I understand that the official website to buy her from is net.vocaloid.com / YAMAHA (aside from amazon Japan and other sites), so YAMAHA definitely distributes her. But it seems people are confused whether Gynoid or YAMAHA developed her voicebank. From what I understand, Gynoid also commissioned YAMAHA to create Xin Hua's voicebank. So it wouldn't be a far fetched idea that they did the same for flower. Not to mention that Gynoid's logo appears on v4 flower's boxart FOR CUBASE, but not on her solo package. Perhaps you can help us understand Gynoid and YAMAHA's relationship and whether or not Gynoid developed her voicebank? Thank you in advance! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 06:20, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :Gynoid does say on their Twitter they developed v4 flower but says nothing about v flower. 初音ミク Wiki says v flower (for Vocaloid3) was developed by Yamaha and v4 flower (for Vocaloid4) by Gynoid. :The state of Unity-chan is confusing to Japanese fandom, too. Let us wait for more announcements from the developer. Damesukekun (talk) 10:23, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! So it seems Gynoid only developed v4 flower and YAMAHA developed the voicebanks for her V3 and for Xin Hua. :o Interesting! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 17:22, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Electric Angel comments One of the editors is complaining about the number of comments on Electric Angel saying that the Rin and Len cover was better than the original. She feels that only talking about the cover and barely any of the comments toward the original Miku version were positive is considered spammy in some way. In my opinion, I think people have a right to express which version they like the most so it isn't exactly spam. It has a relation to the song itself, it just isn't about the original singer. However, I do have an issue with comments calling people names and claiming that certain covers were the original. I would like to know your opinions on this and whether or not something should be done about this page. I don't think anything could be done because writing which cover or version you like is not spam unless it had nothing to do with the song at all. But what do you think? Thank you in advance! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 05:53, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :I blocked them for 6 months. If you want to, you can delete their comments. Damesukekun (talk) 12:58, December 21, 2015 (UTC)